(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-transitory computer readable medium, a medical record search apparatus, and a medical record search method.
(ii) Related Art
Paper documents of various types or formats, such as medical charts, letters of introduction, and various examination records, and data of various types or formats, such as radiographs and moving or still images resulting from endoscopic examinations, are stored as consultation and treatment records at medical institutions, such as hospitals.
In recent years, systems have been developed which make a database of various types of documents and data regarding medical records to centrally manage the various types of documents and data. Systems of this type search for documents or the like that satisfy a search condition specified by the user (such as a doctor who refers to medical records) and present a list of the retrieved documents or the like to the user. This list shows, for example, for each of the retrieved documents, attribute information such as the document name that represents the document (which is associated with actual data of the document or the like), the registration date and time and the registrant of the document, and the name of the doctor in charge. The user selects a document or the like that they wish to read from the list so that the actual data of the document is loaded and displayed on the screen.
Such a display method using a list requires the user to recognize individual search results from text information, such as the document name or the attribute. Thus, finding a desired document is not necessarily easy.